The Sigeberth Lineage
"Leadership is a choice. Not a position." Sigeberth is one of the most famed leaders of the Sarutobi, known among the other Chonobi clans as a great and noble lineage. The Last King before the downfall of the Sarutobi Kingdom of old. The Accursed One, the Cunning and many more nicknames have been addressed to Sigeberth. Many legends and stories centre around this mythical king of glory and doom. History Sigeberth was born in the Sarutobi kingdom of old, as princeling to the king Theodulf Sarutobi and queen Alfhild. The stories of Sigeberth's youth depict the future king and hero as a curious and sometimes as a what enigmatic child. Where many of his siblings and relatives were concerned about martial pursuits and keeping true to the ways of old, Sigeberth was considered now and then to be somewhat of an odd egg. Instead of devoting his time to train martial skills, Sigeberth was drawn to reading literature. Studying old tomes and being interested in asking why, instead of being content with how things were. Sigeberth was the seventh son of the king in the reign, Theodulf. It was a bloody time and era for many and the Sarutobi weren't an exception. The Sarutobi were locked in a bitter conflict with a clan who's named has been long lost and were suffering defeat with each siege and battle. Morale was started to drop and the Sarutobi were pessimistic about their fate, yet they continued to fight against what they considered their impending doom. Sigeberth was just at the age of ten when he would be drilled to fight as it wasn't just a war anymore about losing some land. It was a war of survival, one that would decide if the Sarutobi culture and people would be subjugated to some foreign clan. On the battlefield which many considered the end of the Sarutobi kingdom as the enemy had the advantage of the numbers, a valiant effort was made by Lord Theodulf and his force. An attempt was made to slam through the enemy's defence to take out their leaders, which saw many Sarutobi killed. In the hour of the wolf, however, an arrow managed to find its mark. Shot by a young boy, Sigeberth, the arrow that had been fired drilled through the right eye of the enemy clan lord, making him drop dead from his mount. With this loss, the enemy army suffered a heavy morale blow as the Sarutobi started to fight even more fierce. There was a small bit of hope shining through that made the outnumbered Sarutobi try harder to claim the day. Eventually when the day was over a lot of Sarutobi laid dead on the ground. Either with their face down in the mud or on their back, staring with starry eyes at the sky becoming darker. But much more that fought with the enemy had been killed. It was the first victory, the turning point in the conflict. Many more battles followed after, where the Sarutobi started to gain more victories. There were several setbacks, but eventually, they managed to rally more of their kin to join the battle. Four years after the first victory the end of the war was in sight. Both sides had bled a lot and the seven sons of king Theodulf were now with just two. A truce was signed between the old enemy and the Sarutobi, allowing them to enjoy once more the comfort of peace. As he was now an old man, king Theodulf had suffered a lot. He didn't just see the kingdom of his father and of his ancestors being damaged and suffering from the aftermath of the war, but also saw many of his beloved ones die. The teeth of time clawing together with sorrow were a too deadly combination and soon after the truce Lord Theodulf passed away. His passing gave rise to a new problematic situation as Theodulf had only two remaining sons. Sigeberth, who was just barely fifteen years old, and Alcuin, who was a year younger. Because of the inexperience with politics and the age of both boys a regency council was formed. Doing the best that they could, the regency council managed to rebuild some of the kingdom, but it would take years. In those years both boys were groomed for future leadership as the council wasn't yet sure which of the two was more fit to lead. By the law of primogeniture succession, Sigeberth was the rightful heir of Theodulf, but some had more profit with making Alcuin the next king. Strife started to grow among the regency council as preparations were made in secret by both sides to make sure that their choice would end up on the throne. When Sigeberth reached the age of twenty a ceremony would be held to herald him as the king of the Sarutobi and successor of Lord Theodulf. During the ceremony, however, those who had hoped for Alcuin to succeed his brother made their move. A paid assassin made an attempt to rob Sigeberth of his life. This failed and saw panic and chaos spreading. After the failed attempt the members of the council that had sided with Sigeberth made it clear that this was all Alcuin's doing. What followed is often different with each teller. Some claim that Sigeberth and Alcuin instantly started to rally support and locked the kingdom into a bitter succession and civil war. Others claim that the brothers tried to resolve the strife as Alcuin never stated desire to rule, by loving his brother more than desiring to rule. Not that it really mattered as a conflict would follow. Instead of fighting soldiers and foes from another clan and realm, it was now a conflict of brothers against brothers. Mothers betrayed their daughters and daughters stabbed their fathers in the back. Plunged once more into the chaos and misery of war Sigeberth did all he could to make the fighting stop. Though unwilling to end Alcuin's life it became clear that it was the fastest way to stop the internal conflict that was weakening his kingdom and people. Pursuing Alcuin and his supporters wasn't as easy. The truce with their ancient enemy was close to ending and the internal strife made the Sarutobi yet again another easy target for their enemies. Realising this Sigeberth decided to lure his brother into a trap. Feigning that he was sick and tired of the conflict Sigeberth used the love his brother had for him to sign a peace in which Alcuin would be raised to become the king. Hesitant at first, Alcuin eventually was persuaded to meet Sigeberth to discuss peace. While he brought many armed guards and warriors to ensure that Sigeberth wouldn't have an easy time to dispose of him, Alcuin's death wouldn't come by steel. As the brothers discussed the peace and how things could have been they toasted and feasted together. It was decided that Alcuin would be raised to the throne and as long as he wouldn't have any sons of age Sigeberth would be Alcuin's heir. Many had peace with that as only a few saw a profit in continuing the conflict. But as night would fall after the decision having been made Alcuin would start to choke. Sigeberth had already managed to leave with many of his faithful company, making way back to the capital to spread the news - something that Alcuin had condoned. Realising that his older brother had betrayed him in the most dishonourable manner, Alcuin managed to find the strength to speak a curse over his brother. "Brother that is no longer considered mine, I curse you! Curse you to the thirteenth generation of your blood! You shall be cursed!" Shortly after that, Sigeberth managed to rebuild the kingdom. Peace returned as he would grow his fame with doing several heroic deeds, such as slaying the large boar Danno. Eventually, Sigeberth passed away in peace with being at an advanced age. Those who were aware of the curse of Alcuin considered that it was nothing but a threat. It was almost forgotten until the chaotic end of the Sarutobi kingdom happened. Those from the lineage of Sigeberth were forced with the other Sarutobi to flee from their ancestral lands. Attempts made to lead the Sarutobi failed as the rumours of Alcuin's curse was remembered and spread. As the Sarutobi managed to establish into their current homeland, those from the Sigeberth lineage are still considered to be cursed - though not shunned as many do remember the heroic deeds that are told of Sigeberth. Category:Sarutobi Category:Chonobi Category:Clan